With the features of low power consumption, good power-saving effect, long service life, small volume and quick response, light emitting diodes (LED) have gradually replaced traditional tungsten bulbs, fluorescent lamps or mercury lamps, and the LEDs are applied extensively in various types of lamps.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a schematic planar view and a partial cross-sectional view of a conventional LED module respectively, the LED module la comprises a substrate 10a, a plurality of LED chips (such as blue LED chips) 20a, a fluorescent plastic (such as a yellow fluorescent plastic) 30a and a plurality of lenses 40a, wherein the substrate 10a includes a plurality of slots 11a arranged in a matrix, and the LED chips 20a are installed into the slots 11a respectively, and the fluorescent plastic 30a is filled into the slots 11a for covering the LED chips 20a and emitting a desired light color, and finally the lenses 40a are combined and formed onto the fluorescent plastic 30a and the LED chips 20a to seal each LED chip 20a. With the lens 40a, the light emitting efficiency of the LED chip 20a can be improved to provide a white light source.
In the foregoing structure, the lenses 40a are combined with the LED chips 20a one by one, so that the overall assembling time and cost will be increased. In addition, a large number of slots 11a are densely disposed, so that a substrate with a larger area is required, and the strength of the substrate 10a will be affected adversely, and the substrate 10a may be cracked or broken easily to result in a low yield rate.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional LED module, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible design to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.